


Stacy's Mom

by Madame



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, HOT MUM CERSEI APPRECIATION SOCIETY, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, What Have I Done, no i totally did not just name a fic after a lame 00's song what r u talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame/pseuds/Madame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU (aka UK Secondary School/Sixth Form AU) </p>
<p>Sansa's in Lower Sixth, the first year of her A Levels when she gets invited by her best friend Margaery to hang out with the Joffrey's Upper Sixth gang. Their crash pad is his house and one day Sansa meets Jofferys very attractive mother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>She’d paused in the doorway at the sight of Cersei up close, she was pouring wine into a glass, her hair falling around her, made into gold by the bright kitchen lights. Sansa was struck by her face, no wonder Joffrey looked like a fairytale Prince, his mother was a Queen. <br/>Her mouth felt dry.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacy's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> For thoes who aren't familiar with British schooling Sansa here is 16, nearly 17 and has 2 years to go until University I put the rest of her siblings at the ages desribed in the books just adding 5 years. They attend a normal secondary school that has years 7-11(ages 11-16) but also has a Sixth Form (years 12-13) (ages 16-18) This is normally for the posher/private schools also year groups really don't mix friendship wise other than in sixth form.
> 
> Reminder, drinking is legal at 18, and underage drinking realy isn't frowned on 16+ and you can have sex at 16 but only with another 16-17 year old.
> 
> This is totally unbeta'd and for that I am sorry.

Sansa saw her when she went to Joffrey’s for the second time, she arrived later than the rest of them not wanting to be left alone with him again. A blonde head had been in the kitchen and she thought could kill some time with Myrcella before heading into the den.

It wasn’t Myrcella.

She’d paused in the doorway at the sight of Cersei up close, she was pouring wine into a glass, her hair falling around her, made into gold by the bright kitchen lights. Sansa was struck by her face, no wonder Joffrey looked like a fairytale Prince, his mother was a Queen. Her mouth felt dry.

Shed fled to the den, heart hammering and unable to get the image out of her head of Cersei’s jade eyes flicking up from the stream of wine, to her own.

 

\---

 

She accepted another invite from the group to go to Joff’s. She lied to herself saying that last time hadn’t been too bad, she could have some fun and Margaery had been there. She’d lied to herself that the only reason she was going wasn’t because maybe she could glimpse Cersei again, see her face in the flesh. She’d hadn’t googled Cersei’s name and read her Wikipedia page, hadn’t gleaned that she was in the government or that Joffrey’s grandfather, her father was in the House of Lords.

Gods she feels pathetic.

Pathetic as she may feel she arrived late again (only to avoid being alone with Joff) and walked past the kitchen. Her heart sped up. Pathetic. Cersei had a cream blouse and a fitting pencil skirt and this time she was leaning against the counter with a glass of wine looking straight at Sansa.

Her heartbeat stutters before picking up double time. Pathetic.

‘You must be one of Joffrey’s friends.’ Her voice is silk and yet Sansa’s sure it could cut through anything.

‘Yes, I-I’m Sansa, Ms. Lannister,’ She manages to choke out of her parched throat.

‘Sansa…’ Gods help her she likes the way Cersei says he name. ‘Sansa Stark?’

She blinked, ‘Er Yes, Did Jo-‘

‘Your father than my ex-husband were friends.’ Cersei’s smile is ice. Sansa looks down nods like she understands. ‘Now I’ve taken up your precious time,’ a hand comes into her field of view and tilts her chin up. When had she gotten so close? ‘Go to the others in the den, I think they’ve a film on.’ It’s a demand and Sansa obeys.

She flees from the room again, face on fire and an echo of a drag of a thumb on her lips.

 

\---

 

The next time is just a flash, Joffrey’s car, a Porsche 911 which is a bit vulgar for sixth form, is in the garage so Cersei picks him up with his siblings. Sansa’s waiting in the quad with Ayra and Brandon, waiting for her Mum to arrive when she sees her. She’s got sunglasses on her head as she drives a big red Landrover up to the front of the waiting cars, the windscreen bouncing spring sunlight as she stops to wait for Myrcella and Tommen to get in, she has a peaceful smile on her face as they seem to chat away about their day to her. Joffrey by then as disentangled himself from his hoard and making his way to the car, suit jacket slung over his shoulder, he gets in and Cersei says something to him that causes him to nod and she pulls the car away and out the gates.

Sansa’s pretty sure Cersei saw her and smiled but the sun was on the windscreen, she’s not sure if it was the light.

Or just wishful thinking.

 

\---

 

She's drunk, which while a good thing normally, is not a good thing because she’s in the Lannister household and she doesn’t think that’s a good thing.

‘This isn’t a good thing, this isn’t a good thing I’m in,’ She moans.

‘You didn’t tell me why.’ Margaery says to her right, they’re on the patio on wicker chairs, not the shit plastic ones that every household has if they own a garden, actual wicker chairs, even the table is fucking wicker and it’s got a fucking glass top. All garden chairs should be shitty and plastic Sansa thinks, especially if they’re within 20 feet of a load of 16-18 year olds with a lot of alcohol. She says this to Margaery while she waves her empty plastic cup around.

‘Sansa,’ the brunette giggles with definitely more restraint, she can handle her alcohol better, she’s got three older brothers and parents who throw parties with free flowing champagne. 'Come on, why isn't this a good idea?'

'Because I might see _her_ ,' she whines and tries to take a sip from her cup but it's empty.

Margaery's face lights up like a fucking Christmas tree, and Sansa again thinks how much of a not good thing being drunk and being here is. 'Who, who, who, who? Sansa, oh my goodness who? You finally found someone you like?' Sansa's uninterest in anyone had led to Margaery's determination to find someone for her and eventual declaration that she would never be a proper matchmaker until Sansa's had a partner.

'It's just a stupid crush,' She grumbles into her empty cup, before tipping her head back on the stupid wicker chair. 'It's not like it's even a possibility.' Maybe if she squinted hard enough she could get drink to re-appear in her cup.

'No no no, I've tried my hardest to find someone for you and you rejected all of them, Come on.' She's on the edge of her seat, leaning towards Sansa, practically vibrating.

'I'm sorry your choices were rubbish Marg,' Sansa grins.

'Hey you like Dany.'

'Yeah as a friend, I'll appreciate she's hot but she's really wild, like I can hardly keep up with her, she'd exhaust me.'

'Imagine the sex though.' Margaery says as she smirks.

'Margaery!'

'Oh don't tell me you haven't thought of it. Anyway you nearly distracted me from the most imported thing here; you,' she thrusts her finger at Sana's stomach and she squeals, 'Have,' she pokes Sansa again, 'A crush.' Sansa slaps her hands away.

‘A crush that will never be returned and is entirely unfair in the whole…’ Sansa waves her hands round, ’Thing-space of the world. And I need another drink.’ She gets up from the chair, she bets she has wicker imprints on her skin where her dress doesn’t cover her thighs. Stupid rich chairs. ‘Want me to get you something?’

‘Just water,’ Margaery hands her her cup, ‘I want to remember when you confess your crush.’

‘Whatever.’ She made her way through the French doors to the kitchen without any stumbles and grabbed a can of Fosters from the ice bin, figuring she was drunk enough now it didn’t matter what shit tasted like as long as it was alcoholic. She walked to the sink and was just squinting at the taps which were posh and rich and so had that thing where they make it a game to guess which tap is hot and which is cold using fucking cryptic little symbols, and deciding Margaery could have whatever water the Gods decided when she heard her name called from the doorway.

Of course it was Cersei, yes the Gods had one fucked up sense of humour, yes the second (third?) time Cersei would see her was when she was shit fucked out of her brain, struggling with the rich people taps for a cup of water.

She felt herself sober up a little.

‘Ms. Lannister, I’m sorry were we too loud?’ Cersei was in a red jumper with a nice V at the front. That was as far as Sansa got before her brain short circuited at the amount of skin and she dragged her eyes up to Cersei’s face which held a little smirk.

‘Oh no, not at all, my bedrooms on the other side of the house so I’m not getting any of the noise from the garden.’ She walked further into the kitchen as she spoke.

‘That’s…good.’ Was all Sansa managed to get out, still struck by her presence.

‘I just came down to see if you needed a re-fill on the drinks, I told Joffrey there were more in the shed should it get too low.’ She brushed past Sansa as she made her way to the ice bin, which felt unnecessary in the large space of the kitchen and also Sansa thought, a lot like torture, all she wanted to do was lean into her. Up close she could see the jumper was cashmere, if she just touched it, she could tell. ‘Ah yes he did, good.’ Sansa snapped out of her thoughts. ‘So is the party going well? I imagine this must be the last before exams start.’

‘Uh yeah, yes. One big bang before we have to crack down.’ Why did Cersei have to stand so close, it just made her brain stop and her palms sweat. ‘Last chance my friend has to get me drunk and spill all my secrets before exams.’

Cersei laughed, ‘Oh no, not Never have I ever, or perhaps is it Truth or Dare?’

Sansa laughed as well, ‘No she just trying to get me to tell her my crush.’ What. Did she just. Fuck, she really wasn’t as sober as she thought. She clamped her mouth shut with what felt like an audible snap. Don’t panic, don’t panic you didn’t tell her who.

‘Oh? Who is the lucky man then? I’m sure if you told him he wouldn’t say no, I don’t think anyone could say no to you.’ Wow that really didn’t help her heart beating on her chest and her inappropriate feelings.

‘He’s not- I mean, they’re not a he, uh it’s a girl. They’re a she.’ Godamm flawless she thought.

‘You’re worried they won’t swing that way?’ Cersei’s face held an understanding expression.

‘Yeah. A little.’ What was she doing. She’s never drinking again Oh Gods.

‘Little dove, I think that if you told anyone you had feelings for them, they’d swing any which way you wanted them to. You’re a pretty girl, you’d be surprised how much that can do.’ Cersei was smiling as she brushed a hair away from Sansa’s face. It made Sansa take a deep breath through her lips. ‘I know I was surprised, I’ve been in the same spot as you and although it didn’t last, it was special.’

‘It’s not only that, they’re um, unavailable to me.’

‘A relationship?’ Sansa shook her head which was a bad move because as soon as she stared the word wobbled and Cersei’s arm went to steady her shoulders, radiating warmth. It was so easy just to lean in a little more to her touch.

‘Then I don’t see the problem.’ Cersei said softly.

‘They’re older. They wouldn’t be interested in a little girl.’

‘You’re a young woman Sansa, your youth is something you should treasure.’

‘I just don’t think she’ll be interested.’

‘Why don’t you try?’ the words were whispered and the lips were so close and Sansa felt so warm in the faux embrace, she just lent in and closed her eyes.

She found the lips with her own and she softly moaned as they moved against them. She felt an arm move further round her waist and another cradle her head. A hot tongue pressed against her lips and she clutched at shoulders at she opened her mouth, she was dizzy, dizzy, dizzy, the world was spinning and she could only cling to the body around her. The body belonging to Cersei Lannister, oh Gods she was kissing Cers-

‘San-saaa.’ Margaery’s whine smashed through her haze like a drunk person through a wicker chair. She sprung away from Cersei, or tried too but she was definitely still drunk so she more stumbled away and Cersei had to steady her again. She was sure her face was the colour of her hair at this point.

‘I’d best…’ she grabbed the Fosters can from the side and made general movements towards the French doors.

‘Yes.’ Cersei said, Sansa flicked her eyes to Cersei face, she thought she saw red on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips before she practically ran out the door.

‘What took you so long? I’ve been sat here for ages.’ Margaery was slumped on her chair, pouting.

‘I, uh, couldn’t…work the taps.’ She sat down again, trying to process what had happened.

‘You didn’t even get my water, god you’re so hammered.’ Sansa chucked the can over to her.

‘You need to get more drunk then, I shouldn’t be the only one.’

Margaery rolled her eyes but cracked open the can over the patio, It fizzed a bit from the throw. ‘Fine, but you still need to spill who you’re crush is.’

‘Come on Marg,’ Sansa said as she gathered herself back again, she could process all of this when she woke tomorrow, all she was feeling right now was the heady touch of those hands on her body and the lips that- Yeah not the time or place. ‘It’s silly and it won’t last the week, I’ll tell you when I’m over it.’

Margaery humffed but was placated for now, ‘Talk about boring Sansa, fine, but I’ll hold you to that.’

 

\---

 

Cersei had come over to her house and was chatting to her Mum, something about Brandon and Tommen being in the same year and he’d left some books at school, do you think he could borrow them for the day? Sansa had walked into the kitchen and said that she’s sure she still had something from first year like that (she hates throwing out old school books) and she’s sure it will be more helpful than Brans messy scribble.

So Sansa leads Cersei to her room, heart pounding so loudly she’s sure her Mum could hear it and starts picking through the boxes.

It’s all over quite quickly, Cersei’s kissing her neck as she stands up from the boxes to ask what subject was it again? Sansa can feel teeth on her skin and her hands on her waist. She turns in her arms and she’s kissing those red lips again as Sansa is maneuvered over to the bed, she’s pushed into sitting and Cersei’s kneeling between her feet in her suit trousers on the floor, She must catch some of Sansa’s hesitation she’s desperately trying not to show.

‘What is it little dove?’ Her hands curl around Sansa’s bare ankles.

‘I just haven’t done this before.’ She looks down at her hands on her laps and feels childish and naïve. Cersei rises from sitting on her heels and kisses her so soft and sweet her heart is in her throat.

‘I’ll teach you, consider this a lesson and just lie back.’ Sansa obeys and Cersei’s hands make their way up her legs and over her thighs, under her dress. She pushes Sansa’s pretty blue dress up and over her hips, fingers trailing under the elastic of her pants. Cersei puts her lips against the fabric between her legs and Sansa can’t help but give a jerk in surprise. Sansa feels so dizzy again when Cersei draws her nose over her cunt, she can feel herself throb at the thought of Cersei’s mouth over her clit. She might not have done it with anyone else but she knows her own body.

Cersei peals her pants over her hips and curls, down her legs and Sansa can feel her breath on the oh so sensitive skin, it makes her roll her hips as Cersei unhooks her pants from her feet and spreads Sansa’s legs further.

She doesn’t tease Sansa anymore which she’s grateful for she needs Cersei’s attentions now or she thinks she’ll scream. Her tongue delves right into her folds and Sansa’s in ecstasy, she’s never had anything like this, the warmth and movement and when she grazes her teeth just _there_ over her clit.

It doesn’t last long, Sansa has bitten her knuckles to stop her moans, Cersei’s tongue is pressing all the right places, relentless, and she’s gasping and she’s gasping but she’s over the crest and she’s panting, opening her eye’s to see Cersei crawling up her on the bed, lips and chin shining. She wipes her chin on her hand but she kisses her with those lips and Sansa can taste herself. They part and Cersei says, ‘The books,’ and the whole situation comes crashing on her. She just. With her family in the house. With Cersei.

She sits up and off the bed, smoothing her dress, ‘Yes they should be around here.’

‘Just give me any books, I didn’t come for them anyway.’ The unintentional innuendo makes her turn.

‘I-I didn’t- Um would you like me to-‘ She stammers.

Cersei seams to grasp her meaning and she stands up from the bed, smiling kindly. ‘No it was a lesson, I want more time next time.’ Next time. The thought makes her giddy. Cersei strokes her cheek and kisses her again, softly, taking the books from her arms. ‘Next time my dove.’

**Author's Note:**

> Stacy's Mom - Fountains Of Wayne https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UUPawNC5Lg It was too good to miss out naming my fic after the song.
> 
> So I want to write a second part to this so it may get a series at some point but for now I want to chuck this up. I wrote this all at once in a day which is a first for me. I ~~am aware of how bad I am at writing.~~ I'm not very confident in my writting
> 
> Hatters-art.tumblr.com


End file.
